Nebula, Queen of the Universe
Author's Note Now I know what you guys are thinking: HOLY CRAP, DEATHWALKER'S DOING AN E-RATED COMEDY?! Sorry guys, I just can't wait for this, this idea is so ripe with potential... thankfully, it will be a very short story. It happens soon after Number One Fan, at a time where Arbiter, Inferno, Red, and Amnesty are all still alive and friends. Sangria might be two years old at this point. This was born from a joke I made with HeroForever about the possibility of Nebula ruling the Universe, and then I thought to myself, "Why the heck not?" Cheers, (Deathwalker 13000) 03:12, April 15, 2012 (UTC) Nebula, Queen of the Universe The Dusty Old Book "Nebula, are you sure ''you can watch the house while I'm gone?" Ruichi asked with a slight pang of worry. "Of course, Ruichi!" Nebula responded in her typical, chipper fashion. "I'll only be in Empyrea for two days, ok? Just.. don't blow up anything or whatever while I'm away, okay?" "Yessir!" Nebula said, saluting. Ruichi still couldn't help but look back anxiously as he shut the door behind himself. Nebula finally broke her salute. "Let's see, what can I blow up today?" the little wisp asked herself, completely forgetting about Ruichi's warning. She began to look around the mostly empty house for inspiration. "Ugh, finally, he's gone, I've been waiting far too long," an unfamiliar voice said. "Eep!" Nebula cried out, spinning around on the spot to see a finely-dressed man literally walk out of the shadows on the wall. The man wore a top hat and donned a short, flowing cape. His moustache was long, and curled into little spirals at the ends. Nebula's instant shock soon transformed back into her normal exciteable demeanor. "Hi! My name's-" "Nebula," the man interrupted. Nebula was stunned. "How did you-" "I just know things," the man said. "Oh, where are my manners; I am called Gambol, Miss Nebula." Nebula giggled at the title 'Miss'. "So, whatcha want, Gamby? Oh, I know! We could blow something up! Like fireworks! With rainbows!" Gambol chuckled. "You are quite the free-spirit aren't you, Miss Nebula?" "I have no idea!" Nebula said happily. "Hm, well, I like you Miss Nebula. Your just like me in a way; random, chaotic. Hang on a second-" Gambol snapped his fingers, and the room around them melted away to reveal a strange world, resembling a city on earth, with a great number of odd, noticeable changes; buildings hovered in the air and floated, sometimes upside down. Lollipops, candy canes, and other confections sprouted from the ground, which Nebula could've sworn looked like chocolate. The sky was pink, with balloons instead of clouds. "Whee! This is so cool! Where are we?" Nebula asked, positively filled to the brim with glee. "This is my world, Miss Nebula," Gambol said. "You like it?" "I LOVE this!" Nebula exclaimed. Gambol chuckled. "This is my vision of a perfect universe. A perfect universe, with no darkness, no despair, just candy and laughs and fun. Wouldn't you agree?" "Yup! And if I ruled the universe, it would look just like this!" Gambol's smile grew wider. "Is that what you really think, Miss Nebula?" "Of course!" "Then I've got an idea," Gambol said. In his hands, a rather large, dusty tome appeared. "In this book are written the laws of the universe," Gambol said. "It took me some time to find this, but I'm in a generous mood. Let's just say that if this book were in your hands, Miss Nebula, the universe could have all the candy, laughs, and fun that you wanted. If I give this to you, all I ask is that sometime later, you repay the favor..." The only words that registered with Nebula were 'candy', 'laughs', and 'fun'. "Deal!" she exclaimed, snatching the book from Gambol's hands. Gambol laughed. "Nice doing business with you, Miss Nebula," he said, before fading away. The surrounding world faded too and Nebula found herself once more in her home, clutching the dusty tome. A look of confusion suddenly crossed her face. "...what just happened?" she asked aloud. Shaking stray thoughts from her head, she walked outside, looking out at the bland, boring plain, and the drab, blue sky. "Sheesh, this is so ''boring," Nebula exclaimed. "I wish there was a rainbow, or something..." A bright flash of light; the sky was suddenly graced with a multitude of colors. Nebula's eyes widened. "This... is... so... AWESOME!" she exclaimed, holding the book out like a child recieving a valuable birthday present. She couldn't wait to try it out further... Rainbows and Lollipops (OOC: As many characters that are willing to join can join here now in a relatively normal setting, which will soon explode with the randomness and cuteness that only Nebula could devise. All I ask is that at least one character familiar with Nebula be present.) Jeniyus was sitting on the beach, enjoying the warm sun and soft sand. She'd had a long day of fighting off Metrinos's minions, which were trying to steal bars of gold from a special vault. She sighed with bliss at the perfect ending to a successful day of crime fighting. A short distance away was a cloaked man with emerald green hair. He was leaning against the broad side of a massive sword embedded in the ground, sleeping soundly. Suddenly, his golden eyes snapped open. He sniffed the air. "...chocolate?" he muttered to himself, confused. A few moments later a winged figure is dragged across the landscape, holding onto a small dragon that is taking flight - "MURK! STOP!". "NEVER! I WON'T DO IT!" the dragon protests as he flies around in circles, the winged figure refusing to let go. Suddenly, the sky flashed white, and the white was suddenly colored in with splotches of random hues; the ground became a red and white checkered pattern, and cute animals emerged from all directions; rabbits with large, adorable eyes hopped around on the ground while vibrant, multicolored birds circled around the two dragons, chirping disharmonic birdsong. Large sticks of candy sprung from the ground like trees and buildings in the distance began to float up into the air. The sun was replaced with a disco ball. Jeniyus ripped off her sunglasses, and squeezed them in her hand. "METRINOS!!" The man who was sleeping against his blade just moments ago was flabbergasted. Reactions amongst all others on the beach seemed to be somewhat the same as the crowds suddenly seemed to fall into a panic as the world was changing before their very eyes. Inferno released Murk and flew up into the air and yells out to the heavens, bathing himself in Twilight Flame "Face me vile demon!". Nebula herself suddenly teleported onto the beach, holding the large book. She giggled with childish glee. "This is so cool!" she exclaimed. "Oh look, candy!" She ran over to a large stalk of licorice, broke off a piece, and began chewing. "Mm, Thif if gewd," she said with her mouth full. Then she noticed the green-haired man. "Mr. Arbiter!" she ran over to him. "Do you like it? Huh? Huh? I love ''this! This is so awesome!" "More like ''cataclysmic if you ask me," Arbiter said. "I've never seen anything like this..." Inferno explodes further into flame as he flies down and hovers next to Nebula: "YOU!". "Eek!" Nebula squeals in fear, holding the book out before her like a shield. Inferno grabs at the book, "give me that before you do something stupid!". "No! It's mine!" Nebula exclaims, leaping away from Inferno. Even Arbiter looked startled. "Inferno, do you know what that book is?" Inferno growls "Nebula - for once in your life listen to me! that book could belong to a Multiversal Lord.. if it does it means you *stole* it! They don't take kindly to that - not to mention the fact such power is not for us to have!". "I didn't steal it! It was given to me!" Nebula protested. Jeniyus stood staring at the spectacle, not sure what to do. "Who gave that to you, Nebula?" Arbiter asked. "A funny man!" Nebula exclaimed. "He said his name was Gambol!" Murk appears next to Inferno and looks at Nebula and the book, shuddering slightly "..dude.. that's creepy..". "Shut up, Murk.." Inferno frowned, his flames dying away as he looks to Arbiter "..tell Nebula to give me that book before she screws up the Multiverse - this isn't a game and she's not nearly responsible enough to have even *half* the power this book could give her.. if it's what I think it is..". "I can't give it away!" Nebula said, clutching it tighter. "It's a present!" "Nebula, give us the book," Arbiter said firmly. "No," she said, suprisingly as firm as Arbiter. "Then you leave me no choice but to bring in the heavy guns.." Inferno said grimly. "IT'S MY BOOK!" Nebula screamed suddenly with shocking fury; the skies suddenly grew dark and thunder clapped. "IT'S MINE! AND I'M GOING TO READ IT!" Each word she screamed was accompanied by a blast of wind-like force. Inferno lifts Murk up to Nebula and yells "NOW MURK!". "What!? Hey! You know what!? NO! Why am I always the one who has to do this!? NO! NO NO! This is stupid! I can't believe you'd make me do this! I mean!" Murk complains, the dragon going into a long, long, long rant.. Inferno holding the dragon up high as he braces the storms. Jeniyus summons her sword, and runs toward the group. "Wait," Arbiter says to Jeniyus, motioning for her to stop, cringing slightly at the verbal torment that Murk was putting him through. Suddenly, the storms seem to die down and Nebula stares, before bursting into a fit of giggles that grew into racious laughter as Murk continued to rant on and on and on... "You're funny, little dragon!" she exclaimed. "Hey look," she suddenly flew up into the air. "Those people look confused. Aw, I wish they were all happy!" Like a charm, the formerly paniked crowds were suddenly silenced, seemingly content with the world around them. Jeniyus looked up at Nebula. "You can't control people like this. Free-will is the greatest gift we have." "But I made them happy!" Nebula said. "Isn't happiness the best thing you can give?" Inferno growls and drops Murk to the ground, looking to Nebula with disgust - then turns away and begins walking off.. even Murk is confused as he rubs his head, "Hey! What the-!? Inferno!?". Jeniyus continues, "You can't force them to be happy. The people don't want this." "Hey, look, Inferno's sad..." Nebula said, disheartened, before brightening up. "I have an idea! I know what'll make you happy, Inferno!" she said, teleporting into the air next to him. "A game! Let's play a game!" Inferno suddenly lashes out at Nebula with surprising force, especially since he and her had usually gotten along quite well - "LEAVE ME ALONE!". Murk blinks as he turns and observes this, the young dragon looking rather concerned but in the awkward position of not being able to do much to help. "Aw," Nebula giggled. "You're just being a big grumpy grumpy-pants! Let's play hide-and-seek! Try to find me!" Nebula vanished, giggling. Where she was standing moments ago, a doorframe sprung out of the ground and opened, revealing a portal into another world. Arbiter stared. "This is the oddest thing I've ever seen..." he mumbled to himself. Inferno's eyes spark up and he opens a portal to the Twilight Realm, "..you are just like Arodnap.." - with that rather unfair comparison he heads into the portal and begins to close it behind himself. "That was.. harsh.." Murk remarked, rubbing the back of his neck as he stood next to Arbiter - flicking his tail back and forth, clearly uncomfortable. Arbiter nodded. Jeniyus shook her head. "What do we do?" she asked aloud. "We might as well play her little game." Arbiter frowned, walking to the door. "Humor her for a bit. Then we can try and get that accursed tome..." Meanwhile, a distance away, undetected by Arbiter and the rest, Gambol watched. he looked down at the object in his hands- a cluster of torn pages. Smirking slightly, he folded the pages and placed them in a pocket on his vest. "...pleasure doing business with you Miss Nebula indeed," he said to himself, twirling the curled end of his moustache between his fingers. Hide and Seek Upon going through the doorframe, Arbiter, Murk, and Jeniyus are greeted to the sight of a large tower with peppermint-striped walls, a gumdrop walkway, and licorice trees. "This is all so unreal. Maybe I'm just dreaming," Jeniyus stated. "This reminds me of the time that gingerbread man tried to take over Red's Kingdom.." Murk notes. Arbiter raised an eyebrow, slightly bemused. "..or that time the Muffin Man tried to make Avalon into a bakery.. or the time that giant mistook the Royal Castle for a wedding cake.. or that time.." Murk continues, each new statement more bizarre than the last. "Did all of those things really ''happen, Murk?" Arbiter asked. "You are talking to a dragon while a pink fairy controls reality with the mindset of some crazy surrealist painter and you think my stories are far-fetched?" Murk notes. "Touché," Arbiter said. He began to walk towards the door towards the large candy-tower. But upon reaching and turning the doorknob, they were greeted with a loud "OW!" Two eyes opened up on the door, and the knob winced like a nose. "Whatcha think yer' doin', lads?!" the voice exclaimed, seeming to come from the door itself. Jeniyus's eyes widened. "The door....is talking..." "This ''is ''Nebula's world, after all," Arbiter said. "How'd yeh like it if ah reached out and grabbed yer nose like that?!" the door exclaimed, irritated. As if to illustrate it's point, a hand grew from the door itself, tweaking Jeniyus' nose. Jeniyus clapped her hands and laughed, thinking it was funny. "Do it again!" Murk shakes his head and steps forward, "alright - enough of this.. You! Door! Open by the command of Murk - Prince of the Twilight Dragons!" - he puffs himself up, yet looks decidely unimpressive. "We don't have time for this!" Arbiter grumbled, stepping forward and pushing the door open, walking through without a further care. "Hey! That's what I said!" Murk protested as he followed Arbiter. "Oi! Whatcha think yer' doin'?! Get back 'ere! I'll slam shut on yer' little fingers!" As soon as the trio steps into the tower, ignoring the rather colorful commentary of the talking door, they find themselves in a rather large room, with walls painted in nauseating pink and green stripes. A pie suddenly flies out of thin air and strikes Arbiter in the face. "Heehee- that was funny!" Nebula's voice echoed. Arbiter stood there, looking rather ridicuous as the desert slid off of his face and onto the floor. His frown clearly stated he wasn't amused in the slightest. Jeniyus looks around. "Where did that even come from?" Murk looks to Arbiter, then to the pie - then slowly backs down, picking up pie and eating it. Conjuring a small burst of water, Arbiter cleans himself of the pie's residue and walks forward without a word. "Aw, are you grumpy too, Mr. Arbiter?" Nebula's voice exclaims. "But lookie there- Murkie's enjoying himself, and I got Miss Jenny to even laugh... don't you want to have fun?" Jeniyus looked around, an angry expression on her face. "Where are you? Show yourself!" "Silly you, I can't show myself, we're playing hide-and-seek, remember?" Murk suddenly stands up and grows several feet, his mass expanding signifcantly as he puffs out smoke "Nobody calls me MURKIE!". They were answered by another one of Nebula's laughs. "You're funny, Murkie!" Suddenly the area grows dark as Inferno breaks through, yet he looks decidely different as his eyes are filled with determination and he has what appears to be a chef's hat on and an apron.. one hand above his head and holding a tray.. the sight alone makes Murk revert right back to his usual form. "..uh.. I got nothing.." Murk blinks, stunned into submission. Jeniyus stood staring at Inferno, shocked into silence. Even Arbiter was stunned. "Inferno... what-" Nebula's voice burst out in racious laughter. "Heeheehee... HA HA HA HA HA! You crack me up, Mr. Inferno!" Inferno takes a deep sigh and pulls the tray in front of himself, revealing several cupcakes as he declares "Nebula - I thought on it and I think you're right.. let's have fun.. I'll start.. take some.. they're delicious!". Murk just continues staring "..are those? uh..". Jeniyus raises an eyebrow. "Inferno? Have you lost your damned mind?" "Aw, are you trying to bribe me from my hiding spot, Mr. Inferno?" Nebula giggled. "It's not gonna wo-o-ork!" she said in a sing-song voice. "But... those cupcakes do look quite yummy..." Inferno ignores Jeniyus as he shrugs and turns around, "alright Nebula, if you don't want them I guess I'll just have to get rid of them.. pity.. I made them just for you..". "Ngh..." Nebula groans, her voice betraying her uncertainty. "Don't listen to him, Miss Nebula," a new, unfamiliar voice said. "He's trying to cheat you out of your hiding place- hey, wait!" With a small burst of pink light, Nebula appeared. However, she looked slightly different; her usual, vibrant pink color seemed to have faded away ever so slightly... "Alright, you got me, Mr. Inferno!" Nebula exclaimed. She wasn't holding the book. Inferno holds out the tray to Nebula, "alright.. take a bite.." - however upon seeing this Murk suddenly remembers who he is and storms over. "HEY! HOW COME SHE GETS CANDY!? I WANT SOME!". Inferno frowns, "not now Murk.. please..". Jeniyus attempts to pull Murk back by the arm. Nebula picked up a cupcake and observed it, turning it around in her hands. "Hm... this kinda reminds me of something... but I can't put my finger on it..." Inferno replies "..I had limited resources, alright? Geeze.. I'm a Dragon Lord, not a Baker!". "BUT I WANT CANDY! I WANT IT! I WANT IT! I WANT IT!" Murk complains, causing Inferno's eyes to twitch slightly as he tenses up. "Ok, here ya' go!" Nebula says happily, generously tossing the cupcake over to Murk. Inferno growls "Murk - I forbid you from eating..!". However Inferno doesn't get time to finish as Murk devours the cupcake - "That was delicious! I.. oh.. woah.." - Murk proceeds to fall over, having fallen fast asleep. "..I hate you so much.." Inferno frowns, staring at Murk with disgust as he tore off the apron and hat. Jeniyus shook her head. "Well, that plan failed..." she thought. She looked to Nebula. "Where's the book?" she asked. "Aw, what happened to Murkie?" Nebula asked, paying Jeniyus no heed. "He looks all sleepy..." "That's because Mr. Inferno here was cheating," the unfamiliar voice said. "He was going to make you fall asleep so he could steal your book..." A look of shock passed over Nebula's face, which was soon replaced with anger. "You... meanie..." With a flash of dim, pink light, Nebula's form seemed to change, growing even darker, and less colorful. "No matter.. I always have a second plan.. though this isn't the most graceful of plans.." Inferno replies, spinning around and grabbing Nebula by the ankles: fully expecting her to try and fly away "This is for your own good!". Jeniyus looks around, and addresses the voice. "Who are you?!" "LET GO OF ME!" Nebula shrieked, trying to pull herself away from Inferno. Her eyes suddenly flashed an emerald green color. Arbiter cast a beam of energy that resembled an ivory chain at Nebula, in order to restrain her, but a sudden burst of magic deflected the attack. Inferno transforms into a semisolid shadow and wraps around Nebula as he forms a dark mirror, showing Nebula her reflection "..take a look at what this "friend" of yours is doing to you, Nebula..". Nebula was stunned; within the mirror appeared an image of herself, but noticeably more corrupt; she appeared as a pitch-black spectre with haunting, emerald eyes. Her form appeared to be worn, like a moth-eaten tapestry, but powerful and imposing. "No..." she said. "You're lying!" "This is what this power is doing to you," Jeniyus stated. "Stop it!" Nebula shouted. "Liars! LIARS!" Inferno took the mirror away and let Nebula go, standing next to her as he spoke directly to her "..perhaps we lie Nebula but you know what happens when a being recieves unlimited power? this.." - he holds a hand out, exposing the palm - a pool of energy swirling to reveal a cackling madwoman Nebula knew all-too-well. "No..." Nebula said, holding back tears. "I'm not like Maya... I'm better than her..." Suddenly, she flew away like a bullet, up a flight of stairs that didn't exist a moment before. "Wait! Nebula!" Jeniyus called after. "Follow her!" Arbiter exclaimed, throwing a still-sleeping Murk over his shoulder and giving chase. "She still has the book!" Puppetmaster "They were all so mean to me..." Nebula cried, curled up into a ball in a corner of a room that seemed to be built out of large, colorful blocks. Next to her knelt Gambol, who placed a comforting arm around her shoulder. "They were all really scary... they wanted to steal the book you gave me... I thought they were my friends..." "There, there, Miss Nebula," Gambol said. "Forget about all of them. They weren't really your friends. They were just pretenders." "Even... even..." "Even Ruichi. I'm sorry, my dear." Nebula began a new round of sobs. "Please don't cry, Nebula," Gambol said, materializing a handkerchief out of thin air and handing it to the little wisp. "The best thing to do would be to forget about those pretenders. Just laugh, dear child. Laugh and make your troubles disappear." Nebula sniffed. "I... I don't know..." "Try," Gambol said encouragingly. "I'll be your friend, Miss Nebula. The universe is all yours, and you have everything now. Cheer up." Nebula gave a small, watery smile. "Thanks, Mr. Gambol." Unknowingly to Nebula, her color changed once more; now, it would take a discerning eye to tell that she had even been pink in the first place. "Try laughing now," Gambol said. "There's nothing more I like hearing than a good laugh." "But... Mr. Gambol..." "Here, Miss Nebula," Gambol said, handing the book over to her. "Make something happy." Nebula thought for a moment, before using the book's power to change the appearance of the room. A table appeared, upon which were a plethora of delicious foods and desserts, including cakes, candies, punch and more. Streamers and balloons hung from the ceiling. Five chairs popped up; sitting on each was a different doll, one of which suspiciously resembled Inferno. Once the transformation was complete, Nebula's appearance had also changed notably; the once pink, bubbly wisp had turned pitch black, and her eyes glowed with an eerie green. Gambol laughed. "You keep quite interesting company, Nebula." "Yup!" Nebula exclaimed happily. "These are my real friends! Oh, and you too, of course," she added. "Of course, Miss Nebula." "Now, let's eat!" Nebula said, conjuring up a large knife and looming over the cake, which screamed, almost cartoonishly, and exploded. Gambol laughed as frosting dripped off of himself and Nebula. "My... that was deliciously'' random." Nebula giggled. (OOC: re-enter here. Through the door. Unless Inferno wants to portal in or something.) Jeniyus entered the room, and raised up her sword. "No, no, NO!" Nebula exclaimed, stamping her feet, before pointing an accusing finger at Jeniyus. "You're here to spoil the party! I WON'T LET YOU!" Inferno arrives, carrying Murk with him - the dragon kicking a leg out as he hugs Inferno "..you know, you and me should go flip a burger or something.." - he then opens an eye and flails, "AAAAAAAARGH!". Inferno sighs and drops Murk on the ground, "..welcome back, Murk.." - he then frowns and looks to Nebula. "This has gone on quite long enough," Arbiter said sternly. "I agree, my fine fellow," Gambol said, stepping forth between Nebula and the others, and grandly throwing open his cape. "You've been trying to spoil the party long enough..." "I don't try - I succeed.." Inferno warns, stepping forward - Murk sitting up and motioning as he senses something. "Wait! Inferno! Bad idea! Please! Hold up!". "Sorry, my friend, but in this world, I pull the strings," Gambol sneered, stepping back and summoning blue cords from his fingertips to ensnare Inferno. Inferno growled as the crods ensnared him and his eyes burst in glowing red flame - sparks of dark lightning erupting from his form. Murk stood up at this and charged at Gambol, "okay, that tears it! let's do this! you and me! come on!" - he started doing boxing jabs as he hops around in a manner only Murk really could. "Murk you idiot! this is serious!" Inferno snapped. "I am being serious!" Murk replied. "No you're not! That's the problem Murk - you NEVER take things seriously! You're just making things worse!" Inferno growled. Murk stopped advancing on Gambol as he turned to Inferno, somewhat hurt "..I.. I was just trying to help..". "Well, don't!" Inferno said, somewhat harshly as he struggled to break free. Gambol leered at Inferno. "How despicable. He had your best intentions at heart and you crushed him like a bug. How sickening." Inferno didn't even blink, "..you have no idea who you're talking to - putting limits on people isn't despicable.. leaving them to make fools of themselves is the true crime.. I tell Murk to take things serously because I love him and don't wish to see him get harmed due to reckless behavior.. just as I love Nebula.. so I will make her wake up as well.. because unlike you she is a kind Wisp who would never wish harm on her friends..". Murk blinks a little, tilting his head as he listens to this - his hurt looking fading as he seems to understand. "Are you sure?" Gambol asked, tilting his head. "Because I think Nebula's already awake. I think this is who she really is..." Arbiter stepped forth, casting a beam of magic toward Gambol with his outstretched palm. "Cool off!" Gambol sneered, countering the magic, and having it rebound upon Arbiter; the contact froze him in place, encasing him in a shell of ice. "No!" Jeniyus shouted. She ran over to the ice-encased Arbiter, and pounded on the ice with her fists. "You're really putting me on edge!" Gambol said; several blades rose from the ground, surrounding Jeniyus like prison bars. Meanwhile, Nebula floated in the background, holding the book and staring with a confused expression. Jeniyus stuck her hand and shot a psychic ray at Gambol. Inferno's eyes glow brighter than ever and he unleashes a beam of energy at Gambol "..I have my eye on you, fool..". Murk made a face "..ugh.. okay.. time to end this pun-ishment.." - with that the dragon spins on the spot, becoming like a small tornado of dark energy as he moves towards Nebula. "STOP FIGHTING!" Nebula suddenly screamed. Gambol snaps his fingers, and suddenly, the attacks of Jeniyus and Inferno disappear, and the room itself seems to fade into a flaming expanse. "Now the party's gone to hell, and it's your fault!" Gambol exclaims, pointing towards the others accusingly. Murk stops and looks to Nebula, holding a hand out "give me the book, Nebula - this isn't a game anymore.. if this guy was your friend he wouldn't be hurting your friends would he?". Inferno on the other hand snorts and looks to Gambol "..don't blame us for your lack of success.. failure is down to one's own stupidity - stop whining about it and learn to be smarter, if you wish to suceed..". "Sheesh, I was simply trying to keep the bad puns going... oh well." Shrugging, Gambol morphed into a smoke-like figure that engulfed Nebula and the book, before they disappeared. "You know," Gambol's voice rang out, as a violin solo mysteriously began out of nowhere. "Being evil is gangs of fun because it's just too easy. ''And as long as I get a good laugh about it, it's all worthwhile..." Jeniyus frowned. "How many singing villains am I going to encounter?" A gigantic image of Gambol suddenly manifested from the flames; even more shocking was when he began to sing: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QxJrjV4PNXA ♪ ''When the devil is too busy, '' ''And death's a bit too much, They call on me, by name you see, For my "special touch." ♪ Poking the ground, a fissure burst open, streaking toward them like lightning before dropping the four into an infinite sea of blackness. The voice continued to sing: ♪ To the gentlemen, I'm 'Ms.-fortune', '' ''To the ladies, I'm 'sir-prise', But call me by any name, Anyway it's all the same..." ♪ Two large hands caught them in midair, and they were greeted to the sight of Gambol's giant face, leering down upon them. ♪ I'm the fly in your soup, '' ''I'm the pebble in your shoe, I'm the pea beneath your bed, I'm a bump upon your head, ♪ Their surroundings immediately changed into the jungle, where they were surrounded by a horde of Gambols decked in primitive attire and armed with spears, while his singing voice continued to echo out of nowhere: ♪ I'm the peel on which you slip, '' ''I'm a pin in every hip, I'm the thorn in your side, Makes you wriggle and writhe... ♪ Before they could begin fighting off the Gambols, a horde of serpents dropped down, coiling around them like ropes to imprison them. Gambol himself appeared before them with a deck of playing cards in his hand, and the setting changed to a stage. ♪ And it's so easy when you're evil! This is the life you see, The devil tips his hat to me! I do it all because I'm evil, And I do it all for free... ♪ Gambol revealed four blank cards, and the four disappeared in a puff of smoke, trapped within the cards, which Gambol tossed aside nonchalantly. ♪ Your tears are all the pay I'll ever need! ♪ The cards suddenly landed on a crowded street corner, and the four turned back into their normal selves. Jeniyus checked herself over, trying to make sure she was in one piece and normal after the reality-warping marathon. Inferno on the other hand gets an idea, he charges at Gambol with surprising recklessness as Murk turns, the dragon going wide-eyed "..Inferno!? Stop!" Glaring at Gambol, Jeniyus's psychic sword appeared in her hand, and she pointed it at Gambol. Category:Deathwalker 13000 Category:Comedy Category:Everyone Category:Dark